1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device and a transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless communication system has been diffused in which transmission and reception of signals can be performed between devices using wireless communication such as communication through a wireless LAN (Wireless Local Area Network).
In the course of this diffusion, there has been developed a technique for reducing interference (electric wave interference) of one wireless communication with another wireless communication. In wireless communication using TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access), as techniques for reducing interference between time division channels, for example, there is a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2001-244881.